


turn my blue heart to red

by annrandano



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annrandano/pseuds/annrandano
Summary: —¿Te he asustado? —le pregunta Even con tono burlón y moviendo las cejas mientras se apoya junto a Isak en el mostrador.—Nunca —se burla Isak, y acto seguido pilla a Jonas sonriéndoles con satisfacción y le frunce el ceño. Jonas tiene la ridícula impresión de que Even y él tienen un crush mutuo, cosa que no es para nada cierta.—¿Estabais discutiendo plan de almuerzo? —les pregunta Even, y en cuanto mira a Isak se le suaviza la sonrisa, pero sigue siendo tan radiante que a Isak le late el corazón todavía más rápido.(Vale, a lo mejor sí que es un poquito cierta).*Porque necesitamos un doctor au.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [allyasavedtheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday). Log in to view. 



> ¡Pues bueno! Este fic surgió porque necesitaba más doctor y co-worker au, así que escribí uno cortito para la fic week en agosto (quizás por eso os suenen las mil primeras palabras) y me pidieron que lo continuara, y aquí estamos askdfjha
> 
> No soy médica para nada y todo lo que sé lo he sacado de Scrubs lmao. Busqué algo de información y hablé con varias personas para averiguar cómo es lo de estudiar Medicina y todo eso en Noruega, pero, en general, os aseguro que todo lo que tiene que ver con tema técnico y médico es mínimo en el fic (¡aun así lo siento si meto la pata demasiado!).
> 
> El plan es subir un capítulo cada cinco días o así (no más de siete seguro), ¡así que con suerte no vais a tener que esperar demasiado para las actualizaciones!
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de Julie Andem. El título del fic es de la canción Bad Case of Loving You de Robert Palmer.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: El fic original tiene ya casi tres años, ¡así que las fechas y demás no se van a aplicar porque ya está entero traducido! Lo subiré del tirón con la misma estructura de tres capítulos del original y ya. Os dejo leer <3

Isak se derrumba en el mostrador de la zona de enfermería y entierra la cara en los brazos con un quejido.

—¿Por qué acabo tratando yo siempre al señor Olson? Su higiene personal me da ganas de meterme en la ducha de emergencia.

Jonas le da una palmadita comprensiva en el hombro e Isak levanta la cabeza. Con los brazos aún cruzados en el mostrador para sostenerse, alterna la mirada entre Jonas y Mahdi con pena.

—¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? —se queja—. ¿Para esto me he pasado una eternidad estudiando Medicina?

—Al menos da las gracias de que no eres la persona que lo baña —le recuerda Mahdi con una mueca.

—O la que lo ayuda a ir al baño.

A Jonas le recorre un escalofrío e Isak se siente un poquito mejor.

—¿Tenéis descanso dentro de poco? —pregunta Isak esperanzado—. Quiero irme a comer.

Y tampoco es que tenga demasiada hambre después de _eso_ , pero necesita un café.

—Seguro que podemos escaparnos un rato cuando vuelva Eva —dice Jonas mirando el reloj.

—Creo que Mags también acaba sus rondas dentro de poco —añade Mahdi mientras saca el móvil para escribirle a Magnus probablemente (cosa que no es estrictamente profesional, pero todos los pacientes están a salvo en sus camas y no tienen por qué saberlo).

Isak está a punto de preguntar si saben cuál es el especial del día en la cafetería cuando dos manos lo agarran de pronto de la cintura y lo sobresaltan. Se gira casi esperando encontrar a uno de sus pacientes más sobones y pone los ojos en blanco cuando en vez de eso ve a Even.

—¿Te he asustado? —le pregunta Even con tono burlón y moviendo las cejas mientras se apoya despreocupadamente junto a Isak en el mostrador.

—Nunca —se burla Isak, y acto seguido pilla a Jonas sonriéndoles con satisfacción y le frunce el ceño. Jonas tiene la ridícula impresión de que Even y él tienen un crush mutuo, cosa que no es para nada cierta.

—¿Estabais discutiendo plan de almuerzo? —les pregunta Even, y en cuanto mira a Isak se le suaviza la sonrisa, pero sigue siendo tan radiante que a Isak le late el corazón todavía más rápido.

(Vale, a lo mejor sí que es un poquito cierta).

Even, aún con el pijama de patos amarillos de Pediatría y la bata blanca, con el tupé medio deshecho y habiendo dormido probablemente unas cinco horas, sigue estando terriblemente guapo. Isak está celoso y un poco cachondo al mismo tiempo, la verdad.

—Sí, iba a pillarme algo ahora que tengo tiempo entre rondas —dice Isak.

—Pero estamos esperando a que Eva vuelva y se encargue de todo para poder irnos —explica Jonas.

—Oye, ¿has visto a Mags? —le pregunta Mahdi—. Le queda poco para acabar, ¿no?

Magnus trabaja en Pediatría con Even y todos los niños que vienen al hospital los adoran a ambos por encima de todas las cosas. A Isak no le sorprende: ambos brillan con luz propia y tienen mucha empatía, así que siempre saben cómo tranquilizar a los niños y hacerlos sentir cómodos aun estando en el hospital. No se le ocurren dos personas más cualificadas para el puesto.

—Le queda todavía un buen rato. Emilie está de vuelta, así que… —Even no termina la frase, pero el resto asiente al momento. Emilie lleva viniendo al hospital desde que era un bebé y Magnus alumno en prácticas. Siguen sin poder darle un diagnóstico definitivo, pero Magnus le tiene un cariño impresionante.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vais vosotros dos a comer y nosotros vamos luego? —sugiere Jonas mientras que le sonríe a Isak sutilmente como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. Isak lo odia un poco… y lo quiere un montón—. Vete a saber cuándo vuelve Eva.

—¿No os importa? —se asegura Even, y en cuanto Mahdi y Jonas le aseguran que no se gira hacia Isak con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Parece que voy a poder secuestrarte un rato.

—No eres muy buen secuestrador si me avisas con antelación —señala Isak, y Even se ríe con fuerza.

—Bueno, deja la bata en el vestuario y ponte la chaqueta —le dice agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él—. Vamos a comer fuera, que la comida del comedor no nos viene bien.

Even se despide de Mahdi y Jonas con la mano y prácticamente arrastra a Isak fuera de la zona de enfermería. Isak no puede hacer más que seguirlo.

Después de dejar las batas en el vestuario y ponerse las chaquetas, se dirigen a la entrada principal y salen a la calle.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Isak. Y no es que le importe demasiado cuando va a pasar tiempo a solas con Even, pero parece la pregunta apropiada.

—¿Qué te parece la cafetería del final de la calle? —le contesta Even, y señala con la cabeza vagamente en dirección a dicha cafetería—. Tienen sándwiches y eso.

—¿Por qué no nos comemos un kebab y ya? —protesta Isak, y esconde la sonrisa en el cuello de la chaqueta cuando sus palabras tienen el efecto deseado de hacer que Even suspire dramáticamente.

—Isak, eres médico —le riñe—. Los kebabs no te sirven para aguantar todo el día, no tienen bastantes nutrientes.

—¿Y las tostadas de queso sí? —pregunta Isak con ironía.

Even lo mira de reojo y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Las mías sí.

—¿Y entonces por qué no vamos a _Chez_ Bech Næsheim?

—Demasiado lejos —le contesta como si Isak no estuviera de broma—. No te preocupes, que un día te hago de cenar.

La frase pilla a Isak desprevenido y da un traspiés, pero se recompone deprisa antes de que Even se dé cuenta. Es que… A veces Even dice ciertas cosas y… Y hace que lo que dice Jonas parezca cierto.

Pero Isak intenta no pensar en ello. Las relacionas entre compañeros de trabajo son complicadas e Isak valora tanto la amistad que tiene con Even que no quiere ni pensar en cómo se podría arruinar si estuviera equivocado.

Even lleva a su lado desde el primerísimo día de Isak en el hospital, cuando no era más que un inútil alumno interno encerrado en un armario con un ataque de pánico después de ver cómo casi muere un paciente.

Even ya llevaba un tiempo de residente y ayudó a Isak a calmarse, le compró un chocolate caliente y le cubrió las espaldas cuando volvieron al hospital con el resto de médicos. Aparte de Sana, con la que estudió Medicina, Even es uno de los amigos más antiguos de Isak en el hospital.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Isak con retraso y la sorpresa demasiado evidente en la voz, pero Even hace como si nada y le sonríe a Isak.

—¡Claro! No podemos comer siempre comida para llevar, aunque desde luego no predico con el ejemplo—. Se detiene a reírse y mira de nuevo a Isak con entusiasmo—. ¿Sabes qué? El próximo viernes que ambos libremos por la noche vas a flipar con mis dotes culinarias.

La probabilidad de que ambos libren una noche de viernes es bastante escasa, pero Isak se permite tener esperanzas en ese momento.

—Trato hecho.

El almuerzo es agradable. Ninguno de los dos tiene que volver al hospital antes de lo previsto, así que consiguen comer en paz e intentan no hablar de sus pacientes. No es fácil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no tienen demasiada vida social en esos momentos, pero aun así Even le habla de sus amigos y de un bar nuevo que descubrieron la semana anterior cuando Even pudo salir a tomar algo con ellos. Isak le habla sobre todo de Eskild, la única persona en su vida que no tiene nada que ver con el hospital, y le cuenta que la última noche que Isak había llegado a casa a una hora decente (por una vez en la vida) habían hecho una noche de pelis.

—¡Noche de pelis! —exclama Even—. Eso vamos a hacer cuando te haga de comer. Tengo que educarte.

—¡Sé un montón sobre cine! —protesta Isak, aunque es una mentira como un castillo en realidad. Even lo mira incrédulo.

—Sin ofender, Isak. Te quiero y tal, pero eres inculto con ganas.

Isak le replicaría al instante, de verdad, pero su cerebro se ha quedado un poco atascado en la primera mitad de la frase. Sabe que Even no quería darle ese sentido, que está de broma, pero a su corazón y a su imaginación hiperactiva les da bastante igual.

—Deberíamos ir volviendo —Even suspira y mira el reloj. Se ha pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido.

Isak asiente e intenta, en vano, hacerse con la cuenta, pero Even se deshace de él con un “¡No! Invito yo”.

Dios, hace demasiado difícil que toda la situación no parezca una cita.

—¿A qué hora acabas hoy? —le pregunta Isak cuando están volviendo. Mañana tienen turno de tarde y está desesperado por quedar a solas con Even algo más de tiempo. El hospital está cada vez más concurrido a medida que hace más frío y provoca, a su vez, que se disparen los accidentes en la carretera, así que apenas se han visto en las últimas semanas. Y siempre que consiguen estar juntos están también con todos los demás. Y, a ver, a Isak le gustan sus amigos… pero no tanto como le gusta Even.

—Estoy de guardia hasta el viernes —le contesta medio sonriendo, aunque más resignado que contento al respecto—, así que las probabilidades de que pueda dormir en mi cama esta noche son bastante escasas.

Isak deja caer los hombros e intenta que no se le note la pena, pero Even se da cuenta de todas formas (se le da demasiado bien leer a Isak), así que le echa el brazo por encima del hombro y lo atrae hacia sí, acurrucando a Isak a su lado. Después de unos segundos de pánico, Isak consigue relajarse.

—Pásate por la sala de descanso cuando acabes y dame un abrazo antes de irte —le dice Even dándole un apretón en el hombro—. Me va a ayudar a aguantar una noche de sueño interrumpido en una cama de mierda.

De nuevo, Even a veces dice ciertas cosas.

Y, aun así, Isak no puede negarle nada.

Cuando entran por las puertas del hospital se desembraza reticencia del brazo de Even, y cuando se están poniendo de nuevo las batas en el vestuario Even lo detiene justo antes de que se separen

—¿Puedo esperar entonces una visita del doctor Valtersen luego? —pregunta con los ojos brillantes y juguetones y hace que Isak desee que besarse sea algo que hagan con regularidad.

En vez de eso, se arma de valor, le sonríe con encanto y dice:

—Solo por ser tú.

Ojalá se acabe ya su turno.

* * *

Horas después, Isak sale de la habitación de su último paciente y deja caer los hombros.

Está cansadísimo. No ha pasado nada grave por suerte, pero aun así ha sido una de esas tardes en las que no tiene ni un minuto para sí mismo. Camina fatigado hacia el vestuario y, en cuanto cruza la puerta, se saca el móvil del bolsillo para suplicarle a Eskild que le haga de cenar. Sin embargo, en cuanto enciende la pantalla ve que tiene un mensaje de Even.

Cuelga la bata en la taquilla distraídamente mientras desbloquea el móvil para abrir el mensaje.

 **Even:** ¡espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi abrazo!

Isak sonríe para sí mismo casi sin darse cuenta y se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Por una vez no intenta disipar las mariposas que tiene en el estómago, sino que se deja sentirlas aunque sea solo un momento.

Se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo, se pone la chaqueta y coge la mochila antes de salir de la habitación. Gira en dirección opuesta a la salida, directo al pasillo que va a la sala de descanso, y abre la puerta con cuidado por si alguien está durmiendo dentro.

Hay una persona en una de las literas superiores del fondo a la derecha, pero está de espaldas y no puede reconocerla. Even, sin embargo, está tumbado en una de las camas de abajo a la izquierda con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo debajo de la cabeza mientras usa el móvil.

Even mira hacia arriba al escuchar la puerta e Isak intenta no derretirse al ver cómo se le ilumina la expresión.

—No te has olvidado —susurra con alegría levantándose de la cama y deteniéndose frente a Isak.

—Como si me hubieras dejado —le contesta con los ojos en blanco, y espera que no parezca tan afectuoso como él se imagina. Even simplemente le sonríe y abre los brazos con expectación.

—Bueno, venga.

Isak finge un resoplido, pero al instante se deja envolver por los brazos de Even sin dudar.

Es un buen abrazo. La calidez envuelve a Isak como si fuera terciopelo y lo suaves que son su abrigo y la sudadera de Even solo acrecientan la sensación. Even sigue oliendo bien incluso después de haber pasado todo el día en el hospital, e Isak intenta acurrucar la cara con sutileza en el cuello de Even (solo un poquito). Even los balancea un poco en el sitio y lo abraza más fuerte sin que llegue a doler, solo lo hace sentirse más rodeado y seguro. Isak sonríe involuntariamente y también lo achucha un poco más fuerte durante un momento.

—Bueno —dice Even separándose con lentitud y dejando que sus manos deambulen por los brazos de Isak—. Gracias, doctor Valtersen —añade con un pellizco juguetón en la mejilla—. Seguro que esta noche duermo mejor.

Isak está demasiado abrumado como para contestarle al momento, así que acaba decidiéndose por una risa exasperada y deja caer las manos a los lados con reticencia.

—Más te vale descansar un poco, ¿eh?

—Sí —promete Even, y le da una palmada en el brazo antes de retroceder un par de pasos y sentarse de nuevo en la cama—. Adiós, Isak.

—Adiós, Even —susurra dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

A su corazón le cuesta volver a latir a un ritmo normal todo el trayecto del tranvía, pero, la verdad, no le sorprende.

* * *

En cuanto Isak llega al _kollektiv_ y se quita el abrigo y la mochila, le llega desde el salón el olor de algo delicioso. Deja los zapatos de cualquier forma cerca del zapatero y cuando entra en el salón se encuentra un plato de pasta caliente en la mesa y a Eskild vigilándolo.

—Eres mi compañero de piso favorito —anuncia Isak mientras se sienta en el sofá junto a Eskild y se lleva el plato al regazo con urgencia.

—Voy a recordártelo cada vez que me venga bien —le dice Eskild con indiferencia a la vez que se reclina contra los cojines y dobla las piernas debajo de sí mismo—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien —le contesta con la boca llena—. Largo.

Eskild asiente, pero el sonido enseguida se convierte en una carcajada al ver a Isak casi inhalar la comida—. ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Almuerzo —Isak se encoge de hombros e inmediatamente piensa en Even y en la fantástica hora que han pasado juntos. Agacha la cabeza un poco para esconder la sonrisa, aunque no está seguro de que así pueda esconder también las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Perdona, ¿y esa cara? —le pregunta Eskild con un codazo, e Isak lo mira al instante.

Intenta con fuerza dejar de sonreír, pero falla al instante. Sacude la cabeza e intenta restarle importancia con la mano al decir:

—Nada. Even y yo hemos comido juntos, ya está.

—Ahh —contesta Eskild con una mirada de comprensión en la cara—. _Even_.

Al menos podría haberlo dicho sin ese tonito.

—Cierra la boca —le advierte Isak apuntándolo con el tenedor.

—¡No he dicho nada! —insiste con las manos levantadas en derrota. Pero enseguida la sonrisa le vuelve a la cara—. ¿Ha sido entonces un buen almuerzo?

—Ha estado bien —balbucea Isak mientras remueve la comida en el plato y evita mirar a Eskild.

Están en silencio un momento y Eskild deja escapar un suspiro dramático y le echa el brazo por encima cuando Isak no añade nada más.

—Ay, _baby gay_ , estás pilladísimo.

—No lo estoy —insiste intentando sonar convincente pero pareciéndose más a un bebé gruñón.

Eskild lo mira con incredulidad y le aprieta el hombro.

—Oye, no pasa nada si te gusta —dice intentando animarlo—. Le has dedicado un montón de tiempo a los estudios y por fin lo has conseguido, has llegado hasta aquí y estoy orgullosísimo de ti. Ahora no pasa nada si quieres centrarte en tu vida personal.

—Todavía estoy haciendo la residencia —susurra Isak, pero es más una táctica evasiva que otra cosa. Eskild suspira otra vez.

—Lo sé, pero plantéate darles rienda suelta a esos sentimientos tarde o temprano, ¿va?

Y, con eso, Eskild le da un apretón en el hombro por última vez, se levanta, y se dirige a la cocina. Isak se muerde el labio y mira el plato medio vacío mientras delibera si hacer o no la pregunta que tiene en mente.

A tomar por culo.

—¿Y si no le gusto?

Eskild se para de golpe en la puerta y se da la vuelta.

—Isak, he visto al chaval un máximo de cuatro veces y te aseguro que besa el suelo que pisas. Ten esperanzas por una vez en la vida, ¿va?

Isak asiente y le sonríe un poco a Eskild antes de que se vaya. Cuando se queda solo se saca el móvil del bolsillo y ve que tiene un Snapchat de Even. Es una foto de él acurrucado en la cama de la sala de descanso con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Ha dibujado una nube de pensamiento que tiene escrito dentro “Dr. Valtersen” y un corazón.

Isak sonríe, se abraza el móvil al pecho y se le escapa una carcajada.

Esperanza, ¿no?

* * *

Isak no ve a Even el día siguiente.

Hay una colisión múltiple de cinco coches en la E18 cuando lleva diez minutos en el trabajo y Urgencias se convierte en un completo caos para lo que queda de día. Se pasa todo el rato saltando de un paciente a otro con Jonas de intermediario entre Sana y él para intentar organizar un plan de quirófano.

Cuando por fin acaba de trabajar está exhausto y se plantea seriamente echarse una siesta en la sala de descanso antes de volver a casa.

—Isak —lo llama Mahdi cuando pasa por la zona de enfermería—. Tienes una nota.

Isak intenta que no se le note demasiado la mueca que hace. Él solo quiere irse a casa, y que haya una nota sobre alguno de sus pacientes puede hacer que tarde otra hora en acabar mínimo. Se arrastra al mostrador y se desploma sobre él en cuanto llega.

—¿De qué paciente? —pregunta bostezando y estirando la mano para coger la historia clínica. Mahdi le sonríe divertido y niega con la cabeza.

—De un paciente no, tío —dice, y la da la nota a Isak con una mirada cómplice.

Isak frunce el ceño y mira el papel doblado que tiene en la mano. Al abrirlo ve el inconfundible estilo de dibujo de Even, que ha usado para dibujar a Isak acurrucado en un sofá con su pijama sanitario puesto y lo que parece un chocolate caliente en las manos.

Es adorable, pero la nota que va con él es lo que consigue que sonría de verdad después de tantas horas con el ceño fruncido.

_“Hoy te he echado de menos. No te olvides de cuidar de ti mismo mientras estás ocupado cuidando de los demás”._

—¿Está Even aquí todavía? —pregunta, e ignora la sonrisilla de Mahdi.

—Mags me ha dicho que está sobando en la sala de descanso —le dice—. Mejor déjalo dormir mientras está la cosa tranquila y mañana lo buscas, ¿va?

Isak asiente sin prestar demasiada atención. Está mirando la nota otra vez.

—Sí —añade con una sonrisa de cansancio cuando consigue salir del ensimismamiento—. Me voy a casa, hasta mañana.

—Buenas noches.

Isak se aleja del mostrador y se dirige a la salida. Antes de darle más vueltas, le manda un mensaje a Even en su camino a la parada del tranvía: _“Gracias por la nota. Hasta mañana <3”_.

Esa misma noche, el móvil vibra justo antes de irse a dormir.

 **Even:** hasta mañana <3

* * *

Isak nunca había estado tan contento de que llegara el sábado y por fin tener un fin de semana libre. Tiene turno de diez horas, pero en cuanto sean las siete se va del hospital. Su intención es pasar el domingo recuperando horas de sueño antes de la guardia que tiene la semana siguiente, pero, en cuanto ve a Jonas, Magnus y Mahdi sonriéndole desde la zona de enfermería esa mañana, sabe que no va a ser así.

—¡Isak! —le grita Magnus dirigiéndose hacia él y dándole un abrazo de oso—. Tío, qué coño, hace por lo menos tres días que no te veo.

Isak le da una palmadita en la espalda y al momento Magnus lo suelta y se apoya en el mostrador de nuevo.

—La maldición de los horarios opuestos —dice mientras le choca la mano a Jonas y el puño a Mahdi—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos a salir a tomar algo esta noche —dice Jonas—. ¿Te apuntas?

Isak duda un momento y tiene que notársele en la cara, porque todos se ponen a hablar a la vez para intentar convencerlo.

—Hace semanas que no salimos —dice Mahdi.

—Va todo el mundo —Jonas lo interrumpe—. Eva me ha dicho que ha invitado a las chicas.

—Y todos acabamos hoy a la misma hora —añade Magnus—. Venga, tío, vamos a meternos alcohol en sangre un par de horas.

Isak deja escapar una carcajada y niega en derrota.

—Vale, pero uno de vosotros me compra por la mañana comida de resaca.

—¿Quién tiene resaca? —pregunta Even materializándose detrás de Isak y dándole un susto de muerte. Isak le pone mala cara, pero Even le sonríe con satisfacción y le rodea la cintura con el brazo como disculpa. Isak comete el error de hacer contacto visual con Jonas justo después, y está tan ocupado lanzándole una mirada asesina que casi no se da cuenta de que Magnus habla.

—¡Vamos a tomar algo esta noche, Even! ¿Te vienes?

Isak le presta de nuevo atención para ver qué responde Even, al que mira fijamente para comprobar su expresión.

Even tiene cara de cansado y parece que, como Isak, preferiría pasar la noche metido en la cama. Mueve un poco los hombros mientras piensa qué responder y, cuando Magnus empieza a suplicarle, le aparece una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Entonces mira a Isak.

—¿Tú vas?

Isak parpadea y abre y cierra la boca varias veces antes de hablar.

—Um, sí. Sí, sí voy.

Even asiente y le sonríe antes de volver a mirar al resto de los chicos.

—Supongo que un trago no hace daño.

Isak está a punto de morir sepultado bajo el escrutinio de las miradas sugerentes de Jonas y Mahdi, pero, irónicamente como siempre, Magnus lo salva.

—¿Desde cuándo es Isak tu favorito? —dice indignado—. ¡Somos bros de Pediatría! Si alguien puedes convencerte para que vengas soy yo.

Even se ríe con una carcajada y se aparta de Isak (que intenta fingir que no le importa) para ir a abrazar a Magnus.

—Ya sabes que mi número uno eres tú, Mags.

—Correcto —le contesta con resolución y una palmadita en la espalda antes de soltarlo y girarse hacia el resto—. Bueno, nos vamos ya, que nos toca animar a niños enfermos.

—¡Buscadnos para almorzar luego! —les grita Even mientras se alejan hacia el ascensor.

La petición iba para todos, pero Isak quiere pensar que la sonrisa era solo para él.

Cuando ya no puede ver a Even y Magnus se gira de nuevo hacia el mostrador casi sin poder reprimir la enorme sonrisa que amenaza con escapársele. No se da cuenta de que lo están observando hasta que levanta la mirada y se encuentra a Jonas y a Mahdi con las cejas arqueadas y sonrisillas idénticas.

—Cerrad la puta boca —les advierte, y coge las historias clínicas de los pacientes del día, se da la vuelta y se aleja rápidamente con las risotadas de los chicos de fondo.

* * *

Esa misma tarde a las ocho están todos reunidos en el bar que suelen frecuentar cuando da la casualidad de que tienen tiempo libre. Han juntado dos mesas, que están cubiertas por completo de bebidas, y todos están sentados hombro con hombro mientras hablan.

Vilde, Chris y Sana están sentadas enfrente de Isak hablando rápidamente (sobre Yousef probablemente, si se guía por la expresión tímida de Sana). Jonas está a la derecha de Isak con un brazo alrededor de Eva, y Noora les habla sobre su discusión del día con la doctora Skrulle (así la han apodado cariñosamente). Mahdi, un poco más lejos, está intentando ayudar a Magnus a inspeccionar el local para buscar un ligue, pero, siendo la hora que es, el sitio está bastante vacío.

Por último, Even está a la izquierda de Isak. Tiene la rodilla apretada contra la suya y cada vez que se estira para coger su bebida sus hombros rozan. Es una presencia constante (una presencia de la que nunca se va a cansar).

—Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto te gustaría estar metido en tu cama ahora mismo? —le pregunta Even inclinándose hacia él para escucharlo mejor.

Isak enarca una ceja y le sonríe cuando Even le dedica una sonrisilla cómplice.

—Joder, Even, estoy muerto de cansancio.

Even suelta una carcajada y sacude la cabeza a la vez que choca el hombro con el de Isak.

—De verdad —lloriquea Isak. Sus días de emborracharse y salir de fiesta acabaron en cuanto empezó a hacer prácticas en su tercer año de universidad. Ya de por sí su horario de sueño es horrible, así que no le gusta malgastar horas estando resacoso cuando las puede pasar durmiendo. No merece la pena, sobre todo cuando trabaja en un sitio en el que es bastante necesario que esté alerta y concentrado para mantener viva a la gente.

—Me duelen los hombros y me quiero tumbar —se queja—. Soy demasiado viejo para esto.

—Tienes veintiséis años —le contesta Even riéndose y dándole un apretón con la mano a su hombro. O al menos eso es lo que Isak piensa que está haciendo hasta que los pulgares de Even empiezan a masajearle los omóplatos y hacen que Isak se retuerza un poco al tacto—. Todavía me acuerdo de algunas cosas de fisioterapia que aprendí en clase. ¿Te vendría bien un masaje para los hombros doloridos?

Isak sabe que no va en serio, que Even está de broma (como siempre), pero eso no hace que la oferta sea menos tentadora.

Una risa estridente de Vilde al otro lado de la mesa lo trae de vuelta a la realidad y le recuerda de golpe dónde están. Ahora no es buen momento para fantasías de masajes sexis, por más que le encantaría tener cualquier excusa para que Even le dejara las manos encima más rato.

—Ten cuidado —le advierte Isak intentando mantener el tono bromista—, que a lo mejor te tomo la palabra algún día.

Even le sostiene la mirada con una expresión indescifrable y los labios un poco entornados.

—Cuando quieras —acaba diciendo encogiéndose de hombros.

Algo pasa entre ellos en los segundos que siguen, pero se acaba antes de que Isak pueda averiguar qué es. Even le aparta la mirada y le da un trago a la cerveza. Cuando la vuelve a dejar en la mesa tiene de nuevo la expresión relajada.

—Oye, si quieres en un rato digo que me tengo que ir a casa y tú aprovechas para irte también —dice Even.

Isak se gira para mirarlo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta con una ceja enarcada en busca de confirmación. Even asiente e Isak nota que los labios se le expanden en una sonrisa—. ¿Te he dicho ya que eres mi compañero de trabajo favorito?

Even se encoge de hombros y se le escapa una sonrisa.

—A lo mejor ya me lo has mencionado, pero está bien que me lo recuerdes.

Isak pone los ojos en el blanco y le da un toque con el hombro, haciendo que Even rompa a reír de nuevo. Le da las gracias en un susurro un segundo después y Even le da un golpecito con la rodilla debajo de la mesa.

A lo mejor Isak se pasa los siguientes cinco minutos sonriéndole a su cerveza.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, antes de las once Even se levanta de la mesa y, entre un coro de quejas y abucheos de sus amigos, anuncia que se va a casa.

—¡Lo siento! —se ríe con las manos levantadas en derrota—. He tenido la guardia más larga de mi vida, no puedo más.

Todo el mundo se relaja tras eso y empieza a desearle buenas noches. Isak duda un momento, pero se bebe lo que le queda de cerveza de un trago y anuncia que se va también.

Las chicas se quejan y Jonas, Mahdi y Magnus le miran con complicidad cuando se levanta, pero los ignora activamente. Sigue a Even si volverse para mirar atrás.

En cuanto salen fuera y los envuelve el frío de la noche, Isak suspira y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias por decirlo tú primero.

Even se ríe y ambos empiezan a caminar con calma por la calle.

—No importa, yo hablaba en serio también. Estoy muy cansado.

—Si estás tan cansado, ¿por qué has venido?

—Porque tenía ganas de estar aquí —contesta Even mirándolo, y a Isak se le corta la respiración. “¿Lo dirá por mí?” se pregunta. “No seas idiota, lo ha dicho por todos, no solo por ti”.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayas venido —contesta cuando recupera de nuevo la voz. Antes de que pueda girarse hacia la parada del tranvía por la que están pasando, Even lo agarra del brazo y tira de él para que siga andando.

—¿Qué…?

—Venga, que te acompaño andando a casa —dice Even, e Isak lo sigue.

—No hace falta —intenta protestar, porque que Even lo acompañe a casa hace que toda la situación parezca una cita y, se mire por donde se mire, nada de eso es una cita.

—Me pilla de camino de todas formas —le contesta sin darle demasiada importancia—. Venga, Isak, que el aire nocturno te viene bien.

Isak lo mira con incredulidad.

—Qué cara más dura tienes.

Even resopla y le echa el brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Te voy a recetar que salgas de noche y que estés veinte minutos en mi compañía para ayudarte con el insomnio. Si el problema persiste, repetimos.

Isak se ríe a pesar de todo y se arrima un poco más hacia el calor que desprende Even.

—Gracias, doctor Bech Næsheim.

—Ya ves.

—No lo llevo tan mal últimamente —dice Isak un momento después—. Creo que trabajar tanto me ayuda a quedarme dormido.

—Agotarte hasta el extremo no es tampoco la cura del insomnio —le recuerda Even dándole un apretón en el hombro.

—Lo sé —suspira—, pero te prometo que estoy bien.

Even no se lo discute, pero tampoco aparta el brazo de los hombros de Isak hasta que llegan al _kollektiv_.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —susurra Isak balanceándose con los pies, y a sus oídos suena demasiado revelador y tierno.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía —le responde Even con una sonrisa—. Descansa, Is.

—Tú también —le susurra con una última sonrisa antes de entrar en el edificio.

No ha sido una cita, lo sabe.

Pero ha acabado como si lo hubiera sido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Cómo he llegado a la cama? —pregunta confundido.
> 
> Eskild le sonríe con más intensidad y mira alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera comprobando que están solos.
> 
> —Even te ha traído en brazos.
> 
> Isak parpadea y sacude la cabeza como si eso fuera a ayudarle a procesar mejor las palabras.
> 
> —Me ha traído en brazos.
> 
> —Isak —le lloriquea Eskild—, por favor, sal con él. Porfi, porfi, sal con él. Es guapísimo y te adora, ¿vale? Solo… —Eskild se calla de golpe e Isak va a preguntar por qué, pero entonces oye otra voz.
> 
> —Ah, genial, ya estás despierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, amores!
> 
> Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con San Valentín, pero espero que os provoque un montón de sentimientos blanditos y tiernos :’)))) También os quería dar las gracias a todos por la acogida tan bonita que ha tenido el primer capítulo, vuestras palabras son la mejor motivación y ánimos que podría desear.
> 
> **Editado: se me ha olvidado mencionar que publiqué en mi tumblr hace un par de semanas una de las escenas de este fic como parte de los prompts de abrazos, ¡por si a alguien le suena familiar!
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

Isak siempre ha bromeado con que no le importa hacer guardias porque, en general, tampoco se le da muy bien dormir, así que puede aprovechar ese tiempo haciendo algo útil. Sin embargo, lleva veintiséis horas en el hospital y un total de tres horas de sueño interrumpido y se siente como un zombi.

Llega como puede a la sala de descanso y se desploma de cara en el incómodo colchón esperando, en vano, que pueda pasar las dos horas de turno que le quedan durmiendo (para volver a casa y dormir más).

Se está acomodando en la cama cuando escucha la puerta abrirse. Ni siquiera se molesta en comprobar quién es, solo pide que no sea alguien buscándolo, porque Urgencias ha sido un caos toda la mañana y él solo quiere tumbarse un rato.

La persona se sienta en el borde de su cama y al final Isak acaba abriendo los ojos. Es un poco preocupante cómo todo su cuerpo se ablanda al ver a Even.

—Hola —le susurra regalándole a Isak media sonrisa y acariciándole el hombro.

—Hola —susurra Isak frotándose los ojos, y se pone de lado para poder ver bien a Even—. ¿Me están buscando, o…?

—No, está bien —le contesta, y hay algo casi… afectuoso en su voz. Algo que le está haciendo cosas al cerebro falto de sueño de Isak—. Solo quería preguntarte si quieres que te lleve a casa luego. Acabo en dos horas también.

Isak frunce el ceño.

—¿No estabas aquí hasta las seis?

—Anders me pidió cambiar los turnos —le explica encogiéndose de hombros—. Él va a hacer el sábado mi turno de mañana.

Isak asiente y nota cómo se le empiezan a cerrar los párpados a medida que Even le acaricia el brazo con suavidad.

—¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo entonces? —vuelve a preguntar Even—. He venido en coche, así que no te preocupes por quedarte dormido en el tranvía.

 _Sí que quiero ir a casa contigo_ , piensa Isak, pero sabe que eso no es lo que Even quiere decir.

—Sí —dice bostezando—. Gracias.

Las comisuras de los labios de Even se levantan y asiente.

—Te dejo descansar mientras puedas entonces.

—Gracias, Ev —murmura, y se queda dormido mientras Even le arropa con la manta.

*

Cuando Isak por fin acaba y consigue llegar a la entrada del hospital casi arrastrándose, Even lo está esperando.

—Menos mal que no tengo que coger el tranvía —dice en cuanto Even está lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo, y la forma en la que se ríe Even hace que una sensación de calidez le embargue todo el pecho.

—Un placer ser tu chófer —le contesta guiñándole un ojo y envolviéndole a Isak los hombros con un brazo para guiarlo fuera del hospital. Normalmente Isak se pararía a pensar en qué puede significar ese roce, pero está tan asquerosamente cansado que lo único que puede hacer es apoyar el peso en Even y dejar que lo lleve al coche.

Una vez que llegan, se monta despacio en el asiento del copiloto, se pone el cinturón y se abraza la mochila al pecho. Even le sonríe cuando arranca, e Isak de devuelve una sonrisa adormilada.

—No hace falta que me des conversación —dice Even despreocupado mientras maniobra para sacar el coche—. Duerme si quieres, ¿vale? Te despierto cuando lleguemos a tu piso.

—Te lo repito —murmura Isak casi incomprensible—. Mi compañero favorito.

Lo último que escucha antes de que se le cierren los ojos es la risa de Even repicando en la quietud del coche.

*

Cuando Isak se despierta está tumbado en sus sábanas, envuelto en su edredón y con su almohada favorita bajo la cabeza. Al principio disfruta de la sensación y se entierra un poco más en el refugio calentito que es su cama, pero entonces frunce el ceño.

¿Cómo ha llegado a su dormitorio?

Intenta acordarse del camino en coche, pero lo último que recuerda de eso es salir del hospital. Even le había dicho que lo iba a despertar, ¿tan delirante estaba que ni siquiera recuerda entrar en su propio piso?

Después de esperar unos minutos para acabar de despertarse del todo, sale de la cama, coge una sudadera del respaldo de la silla y se la pone. Cuando sale de la habitación se encuentra a Eskild sentado en el sofá, y cuando ve a Isak se gira hacia él con una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Cómo he llegado a la cama? —pregunta confundido.

Eskild le sonríe con más intensidad y mira alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera comprobando que están solos.

—Even te ha traído en brazos.

Isak parpadea y sacude la cabeza como si eso fuera a ayudarle a procesar mejor las palabras.

—Me ha traído en brazos.

—Isak —le lloriquea Eskild—, por favor, sal con él. Porfi, porfi, sal con él. Es guapísimo y te adora, ¿vale? Solo… —Eskild se calla de golpe e Isak va a preguntar por qué, pero entonces oye otra voz.

—Ah, genial, ya estás despierto.

Isak se queda paralizado y abre mucho los ojos cuando Even le roza la parte baja de la espalda al pasar por su lado para ir al sofá. Cuando Even se sienta se limita a sonreírle ampliamente y a Isak le cuesta bastante entender qué carajo está pasando en esos momentos.

—¿Te has quedado? —pregunta, y acaba sonando más esperanzado de lo que pretendía.

—Bueno, ha depositado con valentía a mi inconsciente compañero de piso a salvo en su cama, lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitarlo a cenar.

Eskild le sonríe con complicidad aprovechando que Even no lo mira, e Isak odia a su compañero de piso.

—No es la noche de pelis que te prometí, pero podemos usar esto de precursor —dice Even dando unas palmaditas al asiento libre a su lado.

Borra lo anterior. Isak quiere mucho a su compañero de piso.

Isak se deja caer en el hueco libre al lado de Even en el sofá con una sonrisa tímida. Nota la mirada de Eskild sobre ellos, pero no se atreve a mirarlo y en su lugar fija la mirada en la televisión.

—Voy a pedir pizza —dice Eskild levantándose del sofá un momento después—. Vuelvo en un rato.

Y, así, se marcha con calma de la habitación, aunque no sin mandarle una mirada a Isak por encima del hombro.

—No hacía falta que me subieras en brazos —dice Isak cuando llevan demasiado rato en silencio—, podrías haberme despertado.

Even lo mira perplejo y choca el hombro con el de Isak.

—No me importaba, necesitabas descansar. Además, esto demuestra que estoy tan fuerte como tú. Me alimenta el ego.

Isak se ríe con un resoplido e intenta con mucha intensidad no pensar en los bíceps de Even.

Esta vez el silencio entre ellos es más cómodo, aunque Isak se mira el regazo y juguetea con el dobladillo de la sudadera para no tener que mirar a Even directamente. Even le da un toque con el hombro al momento.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta. Isak asiente, aún sin reunir el valor para mirarlo.

—Sí, ya me siento un poco más humano.

—Esperemos que la pizza ayude también.

Isak sonríe con sorna y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Even.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el “somos médicos, tengo que hacerte de cenar algo decente”?

Even, que parece casi haberse sonrojado por la pregunta, evita mirar a Isak y deja escapar un resoplido que suena más a risa que otra cosa.

—Por una vez no pasa nada, ¿no? Además, el día que te prepare la cena va a ser en mi piso.

Isak agacha la cabeza de nuevo para intentar contener todos los sentimientos que le borbotean en el pecho, y justo cuando cree que no puede más y que va a decir algo de lo que probablemente se arrepienta, Eskild vuelve y les anuncia que la comida está en camino.

Isak deja escapar el aire lentamente e intenta seguir funcionando cuando levanta la mirada y ve que Even ya lo está observando. Se quedan mirando el uno a otro e Isak ni siquiera saber qué significa, pero Even acaba sonriéndole enigmáticamente y vuelve a mirar la televisión.

El resto de la noche pasa con relativa sencillez. Eskild está sentado en el otro sofá, cosa que Isak le agradece mentalmente porque así le ayuda a no enredarse demasiado en todos los pensamientos que se le pasan por la cabeza.

Even elige la película, pero lo cierto es que Isak deja de verla cuando llevan unos veinte minutos porque, específicamente a los diecinueve, Even se recuesta en el sofá y va inclinándose cada vez más y más hacia Isak hasta que está apoyado en su hombro.

Isak nota cálidas todas las partes del su cuerpo que están en contacto con Even. Además está notando cómo el pecho de Even sube y baja al respirar y es todo tan delicado que lo cautiva.

Eskild bosteza y dice que se va a acostar, e Isak sale por fin del trance en el que lleva todo el rato. Entonces se da cuenta de qué hora es.

—Mierda —mumura Even. Tiene la voz más grave de lo normal, como si hubiera estado a punto de quedarse dormido. Joder, no es legal que suene tan atractivo—. Debería ir yéndome a casa si quiero dormir algo para trabajar mañana.

Isak se enfría en cuanto Even se separa e intenta que no se le note demasiado en la cara la pérdida del contacto (aunque parece que Eskild se ha dado cuenta de todas formas).

—Te acompaño fuera —dice Isak aceptando la mano que Even lo ofrece para levantarse.

Even lo sigue hasta la puerta de entrada, donde hacen algo de tiempo en el umbral. Even se mete las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo para protegerse del frío del recibidor.

—Gracias por la pizza —dice.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —le contesta Isak en voz baja—. Y por llevarme en brazos hasta arriba.

—Si la próxima vez eres tú el que me lleva a la cama en brazos, estamos en paz.

Isak sonríe y se mira los pies para que no se le vean las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Me prometes también escribirme mañana mientras tú disfrutas de tu día libre y yo me parto la espalda trabajando?

Isak pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Even con incredulidad.

—Pero si te encanta Pediatría—. Even se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco—. Pero sí, te escribo —le concede Isak un momento después.

La sonrisa que le regala Even cuando se acerca para darle un abrazo rápido es deslumbrante. El abrazo se acaba antes de que a Isak le dé tiempo de abrazar a Even de vuelta, pero aun así siente que le arde todo.

—Hasta el jueves —dice Even cuando se separan.

—Hasta el jueves.

Pasa un poco más de tiempo hasta que Even se marcha y más hasta que Isak cierra la puerta, pero al final lo consigue.

Eskild sigue en el salón cuando vuelve a entrar, e Isak levanta una mano para mandarlo a callar en cuanto abre la boca.

—No —le advierte.

—No iba a decir nada —le responde Eskild con la expresión seria, pero enseguida le sonríe con travesura—, pero te apoyo incondicionalmente en todos tus empeños amorosos.

Isak se plantea discutírselo, pero decide que está demasiado cansado, así que deja escapar un suspiro derrotado y un exasperado “gracias” en su lugar. Eskild le sonríe.

—Buenas noches, _baby gay_ —canturrea.

—Buenas noches, Eskild —dice sin girarse, y se dirige a su dormitorio mientras reflexiona sobre qué carajo es lo que ha pasado hoy.

* * *

Un par de días después Isak acaba de terminar de examinar a su último paciente cuando Jan, una de las paramédicas, lo llama con urgencia desde el final del pasillo. Isak se apresura hasta Urgencias, donde están metiendo en camilla a una niña seguida de cerca de los padres (o eso supone).

—¿Qué tenemos? —pregunta cuando llega al lado de Jan y examina la escena. La niña parece estar alerta, lo que es buena señal, pero el llanto desamparado y la sangre que tiene por toda la cara son bastante preocupantes.

—Laila Hansen, ocho años. Se ha chocado contra un coche aparcado mientras iba en bicicleta y se ha golpeado la cabeza con el suelo —recita Jan—. Hemos conseguido detener la hemorragia, pero ha perdido un par de veces la consciencia en el trayecto.

Isak asiente e intenta no estremecerse cuando Laila empieza a llorar más fuerte.

—¿Cuánto es lo máximo que ha estado inconsciente?

—Cerca de un minuto y medio.

Isak asiente de nuevo y se agacha un poco para ponerse a la altura de la niña.

—Hola Laila, soy el doctor Valtersen y tengo que echarte un vistazo en la cabeza, ¿vale? Vamos a hacer que deje de dolerte.

Laila suspira con esfuerzo y se le cae otro lagrimón por la mejilla, pero asiente. Isak le sonríe con dulzura y gira la cabeza para mirar a Eva, que lo siguió en cuanto escuchó el jaleo.

—¿Puedes pedirle a alguien de Pediatría que suba?

—Voy —asiente, y se apresura a la zona de enfermería.

—Vale, Laila —le dice con suavidad y acercándose la bandeja que Eva ha colocado tras él antes de irse—. ¿Me puedes decir cuánto te duele la cabeza del uno al diez? Uno si no te duele nada y diez si nunca te había dolido tanto.

—¿Cre-Creo que nueve y medio? —dice sorbiéndose los mocos, e Isak se ablanda más todavía y le limpia con cuidado la sangre seca de la frente. Va a necesitar puntos y no le apetece nada llegar a esa parte.

—Bueno, eso es un montón, pero te prometo que en un ratito ya no te va a doler nada.

Isak se pasa los siguientes minutos limpiándola en silencio con los sorbidos de nariz y sollozos contenidos de Laila de fondo. Cuando Even llega a su lado apoya la mano en la espalda de Isak, pero Isak enseguida se da cuenta de que es un gesto inconsciente, porque Even tiene toda la atención puesta en Laila.

—Hola, cielo —le dice con una voz tan seria que casi duele—. Soy el doctor Bech Næsheim, pero tú me puedes llamar Even. ¿Me dices cómo te llamas?

—Laila —susurra con timidez, y Even sonríe.

—Qué nombre más bonito —le dice—. ¿Te importa si ayudo al doctor Valtersen a que te pongas buena?

Laila los mira a ambos y acaba asintiendo con indecisión. Isak nota que se le forma una pequeña sonrisa.

Para lo poco que Even y él han trabajado juntos le sorprende un montón ver lo bien que se compenetran. Cuando Isak acaba de examinar a Laila para ver si hay signos de conmoción, Even lo releva para darle los puntos mientras Isak va a hablar con los padres y rellenar la historia clínica.

Es un proceso bastante sencillo, pero a Isak le reconforta ver lo sincronizados que están en esos momentos.

—Bueno —dice Even irguiéndose con las manos en la cintura al acabar—, pues creo que aquí ya hemos acabado.

—Seguramente pase la noche aquí para que le vigilemos la conmoción, así nos quedamos tranquilos —le dice Isak a los padres—. Se ha dado un buen golpe.

—Gracias —responde la madre con voz temblorosa y acercándose a Laila.

—Bueno, Laila, ahora te vas a ir con Even a buscar una cama un poco más cómoda —le dice Isak con dulzura—. Mamá y papá también pueden ir.

Laila asiente y mira a Isak con sus enormes ojos marrones.

—Gracias, doctor Isak.

Isak sonríe al escuchar a Even toserse en la mano para disimular la risa.

—No ha sido nada. Espero que te pongas mejor pronto.

—Venga, Laila, vamos a buscarte una cama nueva y de paso te dejamos uno de los animales de peluche de mi amigo Magnus para que lo vigiles por la noche, que se los deja siempre por todos lados —. Laila se ríe y Even le sonríe con alegría—. ¿Puedes andar o te buscamos una silla de ruedas molona?

—Puedo andar —dice tras pensárselo un poco, e Isak casi se cae al suelo cuando Even la coge en brazos para ponerla en pie y le agarra la mano. Isak tiene veintiséis años y ningún instinto paternal, ver a Even con niños no debería afectarle tanto como le afecta.

—Te veo luego, doctor Isak —dice Even con sorna mientras se marcha con Laila y sus padres.

Isak se ríe con un resoplido y los observa irse.

*

Un par de horas después Even lo encuentra en la cafetería y le sonríe exhausto mientras se sienta en la silla de enfrente.

—¿Cómo está Laila?

—Bien —le contesta dándole un trago al café—. Chris se ha quedado entreteniéndola.

Isak sonríe. Chris se acaba de cambiar a Enfermería Pediátrica ese mismo año, pero se le nota que está hecha para eso.

Se quedan un momento en silencio. Even está pasando el dedo por el borde de su taza de café y parece reflexionar sobre qué decir. Al final vuelve a levantar la vista para mirar a Isak.

—¿Qué día tienes libre la semana que viene?

Isak enarca una ceja.

—El sábado, ¿por?

Even sonríe.

—Yo también.

—¿Vale? —se ríe Isak con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Así que… —dice Even arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Qué te parece si el viernes que viene te preparo esa cena que te prometí? No tenemos que levantarnos temprano al día siguiente.

Isak se queda paralizado y cierra la boca de golpe para que no se le escape el sonido agudo que ha estado a punto de emitir.

—Me parece correcto —dice en voz baja.

—Perfecto —le responde Even con una sonrisa que Isak siente que le pertenece por completo.

—Perfecto —susurra.

* * *

El domingo Isak baja a Pediatría con la clara intención de secuestrar a Even para almorzar juntos, pero no consigue encontrarlo busque donde busque.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —lo saluda Magnus con entusiasmo cuando Isak se lo encuentra saliendo de la habitación de un paciente—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Sí —responde, aún distraído buscando a Even—. Oye, ¿has visto a…?

—Even está enfermo —le contesta antes incluso de que Isak acabe de preguntar.

A Isak le gustaría no ser tan obvio, pero, de nuevo, las únicas personas con las que tiene relación en Pediatría son Magnus y Even, así que… Un segundo, ¿qué acaba de decir Magnus?

—¿Even está enfermo?

—Sí —dice Magnus sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación. La doctora Skrulle prácticamente ha tenido que obligarlo a irse. El muy idiota insistía en que estaba bien.

Isak frunce el ceño y se le encoge un poco el pecho de la preocupación.

—¿Pero es grave, o…?

—No —responde quitándole importancia con la mano—, se ha resfriado. En un par de días está recuperado. Bueno, ¿almorzamos?

Isak parpadea e intenta no pensar en Even, en su casa, enfermo y en cama. Solo.

—Sí, claro. Vamos.

De camino al comedor, Isak se saca el móvil del bolsillo y abre su conversación con Even.

 **Isak:** Cuando acabe de trabajar voy a tu casa. Sin discusión.

*

Isak suspira cuando Even lo fulmina con la mirada.

—No estoy enfermo —Even insiste, y al momento está casi asfixiándose de tos y contradiciéndose por completo.

—Lo que tú digas —dice Isak con el termómetro en la mano. Le lanza una mirada de advertencia—. La doctora Skrulle te ha mandado a casa y es tu jefa, así que…

—Un día vas a llamarla así con ella delante y te va a despedir —Even resopla, pero está al borde de la sonrisa.

—Y ese día tú iniciarás una petición para que me traigan de vuelta —le contesta, y posa una mano en el pelo de Even con delicadeza mientras le pone el termómetro en la oreja. No hace falta que le sujete la cabeza, pero… está enfermo. A lo mejor le apetece que alguien le acaricie el pelo. De forma platónica, claro.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ¿sabes? —Even susurra cuando llevan unos minutos en silencio—. Soy médico.

Isak asiente y le saca el termómetro de la oreja cuando pita. Hace una mueca al ver la temperatura.

—Bueno, yo también soy médico y te digo que cierres la boca y que me dejes cuidarte. No tienes fiebre, pero la temperatura está de todas formas bastante alta.

Even le sonríe y lo desarma por completo. Por dios, incluso con ojeras, la nariz roja y tosiendo como si estuviera a punto de echar un pulmón por la boca Even sigue dejándolo hecho un flan.

—¿Vas a cuidarme? —le pregunta sonriendo.

Isak se queda mudo un momento mientras busca una respuesta que suene platónica, así que al final pone los ojos en blanco y finge exasperación.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Even no contesta, sino que le sigue sonriendo mientras tira un poco del edredón para cubrirse el pecho.

—Estás demasiado enfermo como para trabajar, Ev, lo sabes —le dice al momento para cambiar de tema y no seguir hablando de cuidarse mutuamente y todos los sentimientos que eso pueda implicar—. Si no dejamos que los familiares enfermos hagan visitas, mucho menos los médicos enfermos.

Even cede ante eso, suspira y se hunde un poco más en la almohada que Isak le ha colocado detrás.

—Bueno, vale, ¿pero seguro que quieres pasar tu única noche libre de la semana haciendo esto?

Isak no responde enseguida, sino que se encoge un poco de hombros y le sonríe con la esperanza de que no parezca todo tan revelador como él lo siente.

—No estaría en ningún otro sitio.

*

Después de preparar algo de cena y darle a Even medicina para el resfriado, Isak se entretiene limpiando y ordenando un poco el piso. Mete en el lavaplatos todo lo que se ha ido acumulando los últimos días, pone una lavadora…

Si Eskild pudiera verlo se desmayaría de la sorpresa.

—Isak, de verdad que no hace falta que hagas todo eso —lo llama Even desde la cama con voz débil. Se ha animado un poco después de comer, pero ahora está de nuevo desinflándose y tiene los ojos vidriosos y cansados.

—Tu ropa sucia está llena de gérmenes y dejarla cogiendo polvo en tu habitación no va a ayudar a que te recuperes antes.

Even le hace una mueca, pero lo deja estar. Sin embargo, cuando Isak vuelve a la habitación Even lo llama antes de que pueda ponerse a hacer otra cosa.

—Siéntate un ratito, anda. Vamos a ver una película juntos.

Isak hace como que se lo piensa un momento, pero en realidad no tiene nada que pensarse. Daría lo que fuera por tumbarse en la cama con Even a ver películas (aunque el resfriado sea probablemente contagioso), así que rodea la cama y se sube por el lado opuesto al de Even asegurándose de que guardan distancia.

Distancia que Even rompe enseguida cuando se acerca a Isak y le apoya la cabeza en el hombro.

—Me siento como una mierda —susurra cerrando los ojos, y se le escapa un suspiro patético.

Isak lo observa y se le encoge el corazón. Even tiene un aspecto horrible. Tiene el pelo aplastado en la frente y lleva puesta una sudadera tan grande que lo hace parecer incluso más pequeño. Isak solo quiere abrazarlo, así que, armándose de valor, levanta el brazo en el que Even está apoyado y lo pasa por encima de sus hombros.

Even lo mira unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable, pero al final apoya la cabeza de nuevo en el hombro de Isak. No es instantáneo, pero acaba notando cómo Even se relaja a su lado, e Isak aprovecha el momento para acariciarle el pelo y apartárselo de la frente.

—No quiero que te pongas enfermo tú también —murmura Even al momento, pero Isak sonríe y apoya la mejilla en la coronilla de Even.

—No me importa —susurra—. Dar abrazos es el remedio más eficaz contra los resfriados. Hazme caso, soy médico.

Even se ríe con voz ronca y entierra la cara brevemente en el hombro de Isak antes de volver a su postura anterior. Y solo eso basta para que quiera tenerlo aún más cerca.

—Vale —le concede Even, y no protesta cuando Isak baja un poco el volumen de la televisión (signo de que Even está enfermo de verdad), se limita a dejar reposar la mano sobre el estómago de Isak.

Están en silencio un rato, Even viendo la película que ha puesto e Isak observando a Even. Cuando llevan casi media hora, sin embargo, Even empieza a inquietarse y tirar del edredón.

—¿Tienes calor? —pregunta Isak, y se sienta para apartarse y darle espacio a Even.

—No —le contesta apresurado, y le agarra el brazo para que no se aparte más. Isak lo mira con cara de sorpresa y Even lo suelta con una expresión tímida en la cara—. Solo… quería que tú te taparas también.

Joder. A Isak le va a explotar el corazón en el pecho de un momento a otro. Le gusta tanto Even que duele.

—Gracias —murmura con retraso, y se aparta lo suficiente como para que Even saque el edredón de debajo de Isak. Al momento, Isak se mete bajo las sábanas para pegarse a Even de nuevo.

Esta vez Even se recuesta más sobre él y, en vez del hombro, utiliza su pecho como almohada y le rodea la cintura con el brazo. Isak sigue acariciándole el pelo y se le arquen los labios en una sonrisa cuando Even deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Gracias por cuidarme, doctor Valtersen —susurra, y suena como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido.

Isak se ríe en silencio. Entierra los dedos en el pelo de Even y lo abraza un poco más fuerte un segundo para relajarse de nuevo al momento.

—No es nada —murmura.

Even asiente con un susurro y enseguida se le iguala la respiración y afloja el brazo con el que rodea la cintura de Isak.

Isak se plantea irse, en serio, pero decide que no pasa nada si cierra los ojos. Solo un momento.

Se queda dormido en minutos.

* * *

Al final Even vuelve a trabajar el miércoles siguiente e Isak intenta que no se le note demasiado entusiasmado por su regreso. Había querido ir a verlo el lunes y el martes también, pero tuvo turnos tan largos que no de dio tiempo de ir a su casa.

En vez de eso, Even se pasó los dos días mandándole mensajes y asegurándole que sus amigos estaban pasándose a vigilarlo. A Isak le habría gustado mucho más haber cuidado él de Even, pero eso se lo había guardado para sí mismo.

Aun así, que vaya a ver a Even por fin hace que los dos últimos días de anhelarlo (en secreto) hayan merecido la pena. En cuanto acaba sus rondas y Urgencias se queda tranquila, se escapa a Pediatría. Sobre todo para ver si Even está bien y, quizás también, para convencerlo de que almuercen juntos.

Escucha a Even antes de verlo y sigue el sonido de su voz hasta una de las habitaciones. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta abierta e intenta no sonreír cuando se encuentra a Even encaramado en una silla junto a la cama de un niño contándole una historia con pinta de absurda (probablemente sacada de alguna de las ridículas películas que Even y sus compañeros hacían cuando estaban en el instituto).

El niño, embelesado, sigue con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa fascinada los movimientos exagerados que Even hace con las manos. Dios, ¿por qué le resulta tan atractivo que a Even se le den tan bien los niños?

Isak no sabe muy bien si gime en voz alta o solo en su cabeza, pero sea como sea Even se da la vuelta al segundo y sonríe deslumbrantemente en cuanto ve a Isak.

—Un momento —gesticula con la boca. Se gira de nuevo hacia el niño y le da unos toquecitos al colchón con los nudillos—. Alex, ¿y si acabamos la historia después de almorzar? Y Chris te trae una sorpresa de mientras.

La decepción inicial que le provoca a Alex la interrupción de la historia se evapora en cuanto le menciona una sorpresa. El niño asiente entusiasmado con la cabeza.

—Gracias, doctor Even.

Even le sonríe con cariño y le revuelve el pelo mientras le promete que Chris se pasará a echarle un vistazo. Y, con eso, se levanta, se gira hacia la puerta y se acerca a Isak.

—Hola —le dice Isak con timidez en cuanto Even llega a su lado. La última vez que habían estado juntos fue cuando Isak se despertó en la cama de Even con Even rodeándolo. El joven seguía dormido cuando Isak se tuvo que ir a trabajar y no había querido despertarlo, así que se fue sin decirle adiós y le dejó una nota en la mesilla de noche diciéndole que lo llamaría después.

La verdad es que Isak había notado que algo había cambiado un poco entre ellos esa noche y que, ahora, cualquier intento de actuar como si todo fuera platónico (como ya había hecho antes) parecía imposible.

—Hola —le responde, e Isak cree percibir la misma timidez en su tono.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunta cuando empiezan a andar por el pasillo. Even va observando las habitaciones para echarle un vistazo a los pacientes, pero ni ralentiza el paso ni se detiene.

—Mucho mejor —suspira—. Me aburro mucho encerrado en casa.

Isak se ríe con un resoplido. Trabajar en un hospital ha hecho que no sean capaces de estar demasiado tiempo quietos.

—Solo has estado tres días en casa.

—Sí, y me he aburrido mucho —insiste.

Isak lo mira, pero al segundo se arrepiente. Sin tener ni idea de qué relación hay entre ellos es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada dulce que le dirige.

—¿El plan de cenar el viernes sigue en pie? —le pregunta Even cuando llegan al ascensor.

Isak parpadea. Que Even haya estado enfermo lo había distraído tanto que se había olvidado por completo de los planes que habían organizado la semana anterior. Even quiere hacerle de cenar el viernes.

—¿Tienes ganas de verdad? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio e intentando que no se le noten demasiado la preocupación.

—¿Estás de coña? Claro que sí —insiste, y le da un codazo juguetón a Isak justo cuando suena el timbre del ascensor. Even pulsa el botón de la segunda planta cuando entran.

Isak no recuerda cuándo se pusieron de acuerdo para almorzar juntos, pero lo embarga la emoción cuando se da cuenta de que ya es parte de sus rutinas. Siempre lo ha sido. Siempre que se buscan es para escaparse juntos durante un rato.

—El viernes por la noche entonces —dice Isak con mariposas en el estómago. Tiene la palabra “cita” en la punta de la lengua, pero no la dice. No puede arriesgarse a pronunciarla y que resulte que todo haya sido un malentendido. Sea como sea, lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con Even.

Siempre quiere pasar tiempo con Even.

—El viernes por la noche —confirma Even con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como podéis ver, me olvido todo el rato de la parte de “friends" de este friends to lovers saldjfah.
> 
> Soy [littlespooneven](https://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) en tumblr como siempre, por si queréis pasaros :’)
> 
> Un capítulo y acabamos <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Oye… A lo mejor vuelvo tarde esta noche, por si te preguntas dónde estoy.
> 
> Eskild asiente y le da otro sorbo al café.
> 
> —¿Vas a salir con los chicos después de trabajar?
> 
> —Eh… no. En realidad… —dice, y se aclara la garganta de nuevo sin mirar a Eskild—. Voy a casa de Even. Va a hacerme de cenar, así que … —se calla antes de acabar y mira de refilón a Eskild para ver su reacción. Al momento desea no haberlo hecho. Eskild está sonriendo y todo el cansancio se le ha borrado por completo de la expresión.
> 
> —¿En plan cita?
> 
> Isak resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.
> 
> —¡No! No en plan… —se detiene y cuando mira a Eskild ve que lo está mirando con complicidad, así que se rinde—. Bueno, a lo mejor sí que tengo la esperanza de que sea una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahhhh, aquí estamos! Sé que este fic no ha sido tan largo como los que suelo escribir, ¡pero espero que sea lo bastante tierno como para que os baste hasta que tenga más tiempo!
> 
> Quería daros las gracias muy fuerte a todos por haber sido tan agradables conmigo en todo lo que a este fic se refiere, sois geniales y no hay nada que me ponga más contenta que saber que lo habéis disfrutado :’) ¡Y también unas gracias especiales van para shola, que cumple años hoy! Este capítulo es para ti <3
> 
> Espero que os guste este último capítulo tanto como los demás, disfrutad <33

Por una vez en la vida, Eskild está ya despierto cuando Isak se levanta temprano el viernes por la mañana. Entra a la cocina cuando Isak está desayunando y al verlo asiente con somnolencia, bosteza, y se acerca a la cafetera.

—Buenos días, _baby Jesus_ —musita—. ¿Listo para salvar vidas hoy?

Isak resopla divertido y le da otro sorbo largo al café. Sigue sin gustarle levantarse temprano, pero el trabajo ha hecho que se acostumbre.

—¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?

Eskild suspira con tristeza y se gira para mirar a Isak usando la encimera como apoyo. La cafetera hace ruido de fondo.

—Tengo una dichosa conferencia telefónica en el trabajo y tengo que estar allí temprano por el tema de las zonas horarias y eso.

Isak enarca una ceja e intenta no sonreír.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, gurú.

—¿Cómo puedes levantarte a esta hora todas las mañanas? —protesta Eskild mientras se echa café sin cuidado en la taza y le da un trago larguísimo que sin duda le achicharra el paladar.

Isak bufa, se levanta de la silla y mete el tazón de cereales en el lavaplatos.

—Te acostumbras —le dice. Se acaba el café que le queda en la taza y la mete también en el aparato antes de cerrarlo.

Eskild refunfuña como respuesta e Isak lo deja solo un rato mientras busca su maleta en el dormitorio. Entra en la cocina de nuevo mientras se pone el abrigo y vacila un poco antes de aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de Eskild. Eskild lo mira expectante e Isak tiene que tragarse los nervios.

—Oye… A lo mejor vuelvo tarde esta noche, por si te preguntas dónde estoy.

Eskild asiente y le da otro sorbo al café.

—¿Vas a salir con los chicos después de trabajar?

—Eh… no. En realidad… —dice, y se aclara la garganta de nuevo sin mirar a Eskild—. Voy a casa de Even. Va a hacerme de cenar, así que … —se calla antes de acabar y mira de refilón a Eskild para ver su reacción. Al momento desea no haberlo hecho. Eskild está sonriendo y todo el cansancio se le ha borrado por completo de la expresión.

—¿En plan cita?

Isak resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡No! No en plan… —se detiene y cuando mira a Eskild ve que lo está mirando con complicidad, así que se rinde—. Bueno, a lo mejor sí que tengo la esperanza de que sea una cita.

Eskild asiente, asimilando la información, e Isak nota que se muere por chillarle emocionado, pero, para su sorpresa, Eskild solo le sonríe.

—Pues espero que, por tu bien, sea una cita también —se limita a decir.

—Hasta luego —susurra Isak tensando la mano en la correa de la mochila.

—Pásalo bien, Isak —le dice Eskild con honestidad.

—Sí, sí —resopla, pero en realidad está inmensamente agradecido de tener el apoyo de Eskild.

Hasta que no está de camino al tranvía no se da cuenta bien de todo lo que puede pasar esa noche.

Joder.

A lo mejor tiene una cita.

* * *

No ve a Even en el trabajo en toda la mañana, y no sabe bien si es a propósito o si es que de verdad ambos están muy ocupados. La verdad es que Isak no tiene ni idea de cómo va a actuar como una persona normal cuando lo vea, pero, a la vez, no quiere pensarlo demasiado. Pensarlo demasiado al final acaba con él rayándose y auto-convenciéndose de que lo de esa noche significa en realidad más de lo que es.

Y tiene bastante claro que lo único que puede pasar como siga por ahí es que todo acabe en decepción. Así que cuando Jonas le pregunta si está libre para un café no tarda ni un segundo en decir que sí, así que acaban en la cafetería.

Isak está removiendo el café y mirando con una mezcla de afecto y exasperación cómo Jonas sonríe al mirar el móvil. Se le nota a leguas cuando está hablando con Eva. Isak le da otros veinte segundos antes de aclararse la garganta y sobresaltar a Jonas, que suelta el móvil en la mesa y mira a Isak avergonzado.

—Lo siento tío.

Isak se encoge de hombros e intenta, sin éxito, no sonreír.

—No pasa nada.

Jonas sacude la cabeza, aun sonriendo, y mira de nuevo a Isak.

—Oye, hoy acabas a las siete, ¿no? ¿Te apetece un maratón de Fifa? Hace mil años que no quedamos solos tú y yo.

Isak se queda en blanco y le da al café un sorbo más largo de lo necesario.

—Esta… Esta noche no puedo —tartamudea. No le da miedo decirle a Jonas que Even y él van a quedar, pero tampoco sabe cómo decirlo para que no suene a que van a tener una cita—. ¿Te viene bien mañana? Podemos pedir pizza y eso.

Jonas lo mira con curiosidad.

—Por mí guay —le responde al final, y le da otro sorbo al café con una mueca—. Por dios, el café de aquí está asqueroso.

—¿Crees que si se lo pedimos a Magnus irá a la cafetería del final de la calle a comprarnos un café?

Jonas se ríe y la tensión que había entre ellos se rompe por fin.

—Pero solo si le damos dinero para que se compre él algo también.

A Isak le vibra el teléfono en el bolsillo y cuando lo saca se encuentra un mensaje de Even.

 **Even:** espérame en el vestuario luego y nos vamos en coche juntos. ¿Estás listo para flipar esta noche con la comida y las pelis?

Isak sonríe casi sin darse cuenta. Even es lo más ridículo del mundo. ¿Cómo carajo se ha enamorado de alguien tan ridículo?

 **Isak:** perfe, qué ganas jajaja

—¿A quién le escribes?

Isak se sobresalta y por poco se le cae el móvil al levantar la cabeza. Jonas lo mira con curiosidad y los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo.

—A nadie —Isak niega veloz mientras tira prácticamente el móvil a la mesa y se revuelve en el asiento.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Jonas con escepticismo—. Porque estabas poniendo la misma cara que siempre dices que pongo cuando le escribo a Eva.

Isak se niega a dejarse intimidar por su mirada y se encoge de hombros a la defensiva.

—Entonces a lo mejor le estaba escribiendo a Eva.

Jonas resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que no quería decir eso. ¿A quién le escribías?

—A nadie.

—¿A Even?

Joder.

Isak se maldice por dejar que Jonas lo conozca tan bien. Se queda callado y Jonas cada vez sonríe con más ganas.

—Sí, ¿no?

—¿Y qué pasa si sí? —pregunta Isak con descaro.

—Nada —dice Jonas, aunque su sonrisilla no dice lo mismo—. Es solo… que me alegro de verte contento, nada más.

Isak consigue aguantar callado diez segundos, después deja escapar un suspiro.

—Me va a hacer de cenar esta noche.

A Jonas casi se le salen los ojos de la cara y, en otras circunstancias, sería comiquísimo, pero en ese momento Isak se siente como un flan por todo lo que puede pasar esa noche.

—Oye, Isak —le dice Jonas cuando parece haber procesado la información y se ha puesto serio de nuevo—. Diviértete esta noche, ¿va? Signifique lo que signifique, no te sabotees. Tómatelo con calma, le gustas, lo sé.

Isak coge aire lentamente y asiente despacio con la cabeza. Sabe que Even es la única persona que sabe de verdad cómo él mismo se siente, pero, dios, espera con todas las fuerzas que Jonas tenga razón.

—Me lo voy a tomar con calma —promete.

* * *

A Isak se le va a salir el corazón por la boca mientras espera que Even llegue al vestuario.

Intenta mantenerse en calma y no hacerse expectativas, pero… no puede evitar pensar en que esa noche va a significar algo. Un punto de inflexión, para bien o para mal.

La puerta del vestuario se abre e Isak levanta la cabeza del móvil apresuradamente y se queda de golpe sin aliento. Even acaba de terminar un turno de diez horas, pero está fresco como una rosa y sonriéndole, e Isak… se derrite.

—¡Halla! —Even lo saluda con alegría mientras abre su taquilla y se quita la bata—. ¿Listo para que te agasaje esta noche?

La pregunta consigue que a Isak le suba la temperatura corporal y se relaje a la vez. Está nervioso, pero el ridículo encanto de Even siempre consigue hacerlo sentir cómodo.

—Espero comida de la mejor calidad, para que lo sepas.

Even se ríe y se cuelga la mochila al hombro mientras cierra la taquilla.

—Entonces mejor me pongo manos a la masa.

Y, con eso, salen del vestuario hacia la entrada del hospital.

El trayecto en coche es más agradable de lo que Isak había pensado. Se dedican a hablar de sus jornadas y se intercambian anécdotas con diferentes pacientes. La situación es tan normal que Isak deja de pensar de más y, cuando llegan al piso de Even, ni siquiera recuerda por qué estaba tan agobiado.

—Perdona el desastre —le dice Even cuando abre la puerta de entrada y le sonríe—, no todos tenemos compañeros de piso que nos limpian.

—¡Yo limpio! —insiste Isak indignado mientras entra con Even al piso. A lo mejor su versión de limpiar y la de Eskild son diferentes, pero, aun así, él limpia. Even se ríe a la vez que se quita los zapatos y mira a Isak con escepticismo.

—¿En serio? Porque Eskild no dice lo mismo.

—Ya sabía yo que no tendría que haberos dejado solos —se queja Isak con las mejillas ardiendo. Se supone que Eskild lo tiene que ayudar a salir con Even, no airear sus secretos.

—Para ser justos no tenías más opciones, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que estabas prácticamente inconsciente en tu cama mientras hablábamos.

Isak pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza mientras sigue a Even a la cocina. Even empieza a sacar ingredientes del frigorífico y a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que parece haber sacado todos los utensilios de cocina que tiene.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —pregunta Isak perplejo.

Even lo mira mientras pone los muslos de pollo en la tabla de cortar y señala el frigorífico con la cabeza.

—Sí. Sácate una cerveza y siéntate en el sofá. Ya te lo he dicho, estoy cocinando para ti.

Isak pone los ojos en blancos de nuevo, pero sonríe con afecto antes de poder evitarlo.

—¿Quieres tú otra? —pregunta, y saca otra cerveza del frigorífico cuando Even le contesta que sí.

Isak saca un abrebotellas del cajón de los cubiertos y se apoya en la encimera justo al lado de Even. Le da la cerveza e intenta que no se note que le afecta de más que Even se acerque tanto para cogerla. Even le da un trago, la deja en la encimera junto a la cintura de Isak y se pone a cocinar de nuevo. Isak lo observa en silencio durante un par de minutos antes de que la curiosidad pueda con él.

—¿Qué me vas a preparar?

—Milanesa de pollo con espaguetis —anuncia Even con orgullo, y roza a Isak al poner una sartén en el fuego para que se vaya calentando.

Isak admite que suena delicioso y muchísimo mejor que cualquier cosa que él pueda preparar, pero no puede evitar tomarle un poco el pelo.

—¿Pasta entonces?

Even coge aire dramáticamente con fingida ofensa.

—¿Perdona? Es pasta elegante.

Isak se ríe y se derrite de ternura cuando ve la mirada de concentración que Even tiene mientras corta el ajo.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

Even levanta la mirada para observarlo con una ceja enarcada y se ríe con un resoplido cuando ve que Isak está sonriendo.

Los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos transcurren más o menos igual, con ellos bromeando y riéndose y sonriendo tanto que a Isak le duelen las mejillas cuando Even anuncia que la cena está lista. Emplata la comida, se van al salón y se sientan en el sofá con centímetros de separación enter ellos.

—¿Con qué película me vas a educar esta noche? —pregunta Isak con una sonrisa entre traviesa y coqueta.

—No, películas todavía no. Si estás comiendo no puedes apreciar la película decentemente —le contesta, e Isak se ríe con exasperación—. Primero comemos y hablamos y luego vemos la peli.

—Como quieras —resopla Isak, y se lleva finalmente el primer bocado de comida a la boca. Y, joder, tiene que cerrar los labios con fuerza para no gemir en voz alta—. Hostia, Even, está buenísimo —dice con incredulidad.

Even también tiene la comida en la boca, pero aun así sonríe con orgullo.

—Te dije que iba a agasajarte.

Isak deja escapar una risa y una sensación cálida le llena el pecho al dar otro bocado.

—¿Desde cuándo cocinas tan bien?

—Receta familiar —dice con expresión seria, pero enseguida empieza a sonreír—. Bueno, receta familiar que mi padre encontró en internet.

Isak le sonríe.

—¿Te enseñó él a cocinar?

No suelen sacar el tema de la familia cuando hablan, sobre todo porque Isak lo evita a toda costa, pero el cariño que tiene Even en la mirada le da ganas de saber más.

—Sí —asiente—. La vena artística la he sacado de mi madre, así que mi padre quería que él y yo compartiéramos algo también.

—Qué guay —dice Isak sonriendo e intentando tragarse la punzada de envidia que siente. Sabe que la vida de Even tampoco ha sido fácil y que él más que nadie se merece tener unos padres que lo cuiden tanto.

—De todas formas me resulta bastante útil —continúa Even—. Ya sabes, por eso de que dicen que se conquista a la gente por el estómago.

Isak casi se atraganta con la comida y levanta la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a Even sorprendido, pero Even no lo está mirando, sino que está concentrado en enrollarse los espaguetis en el tenedor. Isak deja escapar todo el aire en silencio una vez que consigue tragarse la comida. Tiene que dejar de sacarle doble sentido a todo lo que dice Even.

—¿Así… conseguiste que tu ex saliera contigo? —pregunta un momento después. Se odia por decirlo, pero le intriga más saber la respuesta.

—Qué va —le contesta Even medio riéndose—. Yo tenía quince años cuando empecé a salir con Sonja, así que hice lo típico que haría un quinceañero y me la llevé al cine.

Isak pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y, déjame adivinar… ¿Intentaste manosearla en cuanto se apagaron las luces?

—Isak, nunca le faltaría el respeto a una película de esa forma —insiste fingiendo estar ofendido—. Qué va, la besé fuera del McDonalds después. Muy cliché.

Isak asiente, pero no añade nada más. ¿Por qué carajos tendría que haber sacado el tema? No quiere saber nada acerca de la vida amorosa de Even a no ser que tenga que ver con él mismo.

—Y tampoco es que le haya hecho de comer a nadie como primera cita —añade Even entonces, y mira a Isak a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable.

El _antes de ahora_ se queda colgando en el aire, pero ninguno de los dos lo vocaliza, sino que acaban de comer en silencio. Es, inexplicablemente, un silencio agradable. Isak está empezando a darse cuenta de que es imposible que esté incómodo en presencia de Even, le encanta estar con él.

—Bueno, me llevo todo esto a la cocina y luego flipas con la película —anuncia Even levantándose del sofá y cogiendo los platos.

—Te ayudo —dice Isak, y coge las cervezas vacías y sigue a Even a la cocina.

—Isak, que eres un invitado —le dice exasperado—. Se supone que no tienes que ayudarme.

—Tú me has preparado una comida que requería demasiado esfuerzo si tenemos en cuenta que acabas de salir de un turno de diez horas. Así que déjame reciclar los botellines.

Even se ríe, pero acaba aceptando la ayuda. Hay algo tan doméstico en cómo se mueven uno alrededor del otro y limpian la cocina juntos que Isak puede imaginarse a ambos haciendo lo mismo en otras circunstancias. Quizás en un universo diferente en el que todas sus noches de viernes son así y dejan los platos sucios en la cocina para ir al sofá a abrazarse. O besarse.

Besarse en el sofá suena genial también.

—Bueno, vamos —dice Even cuando ha metido todo en el lavaplatos—. Hora de la peli.

Y entonces estira el brazo para agarrar a Isak de la mano y guiarlo fuera de la cocina.

Isak está tan sorprendido por el gesto que deja que Even lo lleve al salón. Even le suelta la mano cuando llegan al sofá para acercarse a su colección de DVD, e Isak siente que le arde el pecho ante la pérdida del contacto.

Even le acaba de coger de la mano.

Even le acaba de coger de la mano y a Isak no le ha dado tiempo a procesarlo lo bastante rápido como para disfrutarlo.

Está tan distraído con su crisis interna que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Even ya ha elegido película hasta que aparece a su lado y le toca la cintura.

—¿Nos sentamos?

Isak lo mira con una expresión demasiado transparente, pero aun así deja que Even lo lleve al sofá y se sientan como antes.

Los créditos principales empiezan, pero Isak está demasiado distraído mirándose la mano e intentando recordar el tacto de Even en ella como para darse cuenta.

*

Ya es cerca de medianoche e Isak ha perdido la noción de cuántas horas llevan hablando. La película ha acabado hace bastante rato y el intento de Even de poner otra se quedó en nada en cuanto empezaron a debatir intensamente sobre el argumento de la que habían terminado.

A partir de ahí fueron encadenando tantas conversaciones que Isak ni siquiera recuerda cómo han acabado hablando del tema en el que están ahora. Tampoco sabe muy bien cómo han pasado de estar sentados como al principio a como están ahora: girados en el sofá para mirarse de cara, con las rodillas rozándose y los codos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá. Cada vez que se tocan o se ríen se inclinan más y más hacia el otro.

—¿Por eso querías ser médico? —pregunta Even riéndose cuando Isak le confiesa que se le quedó atascado el pie en la barandilla de su antigua casa (uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida)—. ¿Para saber salir de situaciones así de humillantes sin tener que llamar a una ambulancia?

—Que te den —se ríe Isak, y sacude la cabeza al visualizar el recuerdo—. No, en realidad… Bueno, cuando fui lo bastante mayor como para entender qué le pasaba a mi madre, yo… Investigué mucho sobre la esquizofrenia para averiguar cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor, ¿sabes? —la expresión de Even se torna seria al mirar a Isak, e Isak evita su mirada—. Por eso me empecé a interesar, pero cuando llegué a la universidad e hice mis prácticas de Medicina de Urgencias me encantaron —explica. Suelta todo el aire y le devuelve la mirada a Even con indecisión—. Y aquí sigo.

Even está en silencio un momento, pero enseguida le sonríe.

—Me parece una razón excelente para estudiar Medicina —le dice con ternura, y al momento sonríe con tristeza—. A mí me pasó más o menos igual.

—¿Sí?

Even asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero para mí vino más del… resentimiento. Yo… Quería encontrar alguna forma de dejar de ser bipolar. De hacer que parara.

Isak siente una punzada en el pecho en inclina la cabeza para darle a entender que lo comprende. La verdad es que cuando Isak empezó a investigar sobre la enfermedad de su madre lo hizo a raíz de la frustración y del miedo que le provocaba ver cómo su situación familiar iba a peor cuando tenía dieciséis años.

—De todas formas, me di cuenta bastante rápido de que, aunque había cosas que podía hacer para mejorar, no había cura —continúa—. Pero después de, bueno, de un episodio bastante horrible… —Even hace una mueca al decir eso, pero Isak no pregunta. Even no suele hablar sobre su trastorno bipolar muy a menudo, e Isak sabe que no le resulta fácil hablar del tema de forma espontánea—. Llevaba un tiempo en el hospital y estaba más aburrido que una ostra. Un día, una enfermera me dijo que la persona que iba a leerle a los niños a Pediatría estaba enferma, que si yo quería sustituirla. Me tenía cariño y supongo que sabía que me gustaba contar historias, así que accedí. Y… me encantó. Me encantó ver a tantos niños llenos de alegría y esperanza a pesar de estar tan enfermos.

Even sonríe para sí mismo, e Isak puede ver en él la misma mirada que pone cuando le da el alta a algún paciente.

—Me inspiraron muchísimo. Y de hecho me ayudaron a tomarme la recuperación en serio, así que cuando me recuperé del todo decidí que quería devolverles el favor de alguna forma. Quería ayudarlos a recuperarse también.

Isak pensaba que no era posible, pero al escuchar hablar a Even se da cuenta de que no puede estar más asombrado ni enamorado de él de lo que está en ese momento.

Es la mejor persona que conoce.

—Ev, eso es increíble —susurra, y quizás suena demasiado reverente, pero por una vez en la vida le da igual.

Even sonríe levemente y la expresión casi se le torna tímida al mirarse el regazo.

—Por eso todo merece la pena —murmura.

—Lo sé —le contesta Isak, y le sonríe cuando Even levanta la cabeza para mirlarlo a los ojos.

La mirada que comparten hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas y el estómago se le ponga del revés, pero no hace nada al respecto, ahora no es el momento. Ahora solo le apetece seguir hablando.

*

Llevan juntos demasiadas horas y demasiadas cervezas e Isak se siente un poco más valiente de lo habitual, así que mientras juguetea con la etiqueta del botellín dice:

—Oye, Even.

—¿Qué?

—¿Pará qué me has invitado de verdad esta noche?

Even lo observa con una mirada reflexiva y una sonrisa tímida le ilumina toda la cara.

—Quería estar a solas contigo.

A Isak casi se le para el corazón, pero aun así consigue armarse de valor para contestar.

—Yo también quería estar a solas contigo —murmura.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más, pero al momento Even acaricia la mano de Isak, e Isak no la aparta.

*

Alrededor de la una y media Isak decide que tendría que irse a casa.

Seguro que Even no le pondría pegas a que se quedara, pero el corazón de Isak lleva ya horas amenazando con estallar y no sabe muy bien si va a sobrevivir a lo que quedarse a dormir pueda o no provocar.

Ambos están de pie en la puerta de entrada de Even. Hay un taxi esperando fuera e Isak está intentando auto-convencerse de que irse es una buena idea.

—Bueno, yo creo que has cumplido todas las expectativas que tenía sobre esta noche —dice riéndose bajito—. Gracias por la cena.

Even se ríe y se inclina en el marco de la puerta (y hacia Isak) para rozarle el brazo con una mano.

—Gracias por la compañía, no tenemos demasiado tiempo para quedar fuera del trabajo últimamente.

—Temporada ajetreada —Isak se encoge de hombros y pretende sonar despreocupado, pero acaba pareciendo apesadumbrado.

—Ya —Even asiente, y tiene un brillo en los ojos que Isak no consigue entender—. Bueno, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —susurra Isak, y empieza a darse la vuelta con más lentitud de la normal. No ha dado apenas un paso cuando Even lo llama de nuevo.

—Isak, espera.

Isak se gira despacio de nuevo, justo para ver cómo Even da dos pasos al frente con decisión, acuna la cara de Isak en sus manos y une sus labios con delicadeza.

Es un beso delicado, muchísimo más dulce y sencillo que cualquier cosa que Isak haya sentido antes y, a la vez, le hace sentir chispas por todo el cuerpo.

Se inclina más hacia Even y lo besa de vuelta a pesar de estar aún abrumado y, cuando se separan, intenta atrapar de nuevo los labios de Even en otro beso.

Cuando Isak vuelve a abrir los ojos se encuentra a Even mirándolo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Acaricia la mejilla de Isak con el pulgar y acto seguido deja caer las manos a los lados.

—Buenas noches —repite, pero hay un entusiasmo diferente en su mirada.

—Buenas noches —repite Isak, y agacha un poco la cabeza a tiempo para esconder la sonrisa embelesada que se le escapa. Y se marcha.

A lo mejor sí que era una cita.

* * *

Por más que quiera, Isak no cancela los planes con Jonas del día siguiente. Después de vacilarle un poco por lo de Even, Jonas acaba dejándolo en paz y se sumen en un intenso partido del Fifa. Aun así, Isak se pasa todo el día escribiéndole a Even. No sacan el tema de la noche anterior, pero flirtean tanto que Isak se pasa casi todo el día con las mejillas encendidas.

Cuando llega a trabajar el domingo el corazón le late con fuerza y, si no fuera porque lleva años aprendiendo a compartimentar, se pasaría el día sembrando el caos entre sus pacientes. Así es como consigue apartarse a Even de la mente hasta que se acerca en un descanso a la zona de enfermería para hablar con Mahdi y Jonas.

Están discutiendo posibles planes de almuerzo cuando Even se acerca a Isak por detrás y le apoya una mano en la cintura. Isak siente que le arde la piel donde Even tiene la mano.

—Halla —los saluda con alegría, y después mira a Isak a los ojos. Durante un momento parece que duda entre inclinarse a besarlo o no, y acaba resultando en el momento más incómodos de sus vidas, porque ambos se quedan mirándose con sonrisas de pánico y ojos inciertos hasta que Isak se aclara la garganta y contesta.

—Hola.

De nuevo hay otra pausa incómoda e Isak nota cómo entra en pánico. Por dios, ¿qué les pasa?

—¿Habéis decidido entonces qué vais a hacer para almorzar? —pregunta Even con las cejas levantadas.

Isak aprovecha la ocasión para intentar decir algo normal y asiente con premura.

—Sí… Sí. Estábamos…

Jonas lo interrumpe antes de que empiece a decir tonterías e Isak le agradece mentalmente el rescate.

—No tenemos el descanso hasta dentro de dos horas, pero seguramente vayamos a la cafetería entonces.

Even mira a Isak en busca de confirmación y él asiente sin saber bien qué más hacer.

—Perfe, os vengo a buscar luego.

Le da un toque indeciso a Isak en la cintura y se aleja mirándolo por última vez.

—Hasta luego —le contesta Isak sin fuerza y viendo cómo Even asiente antes de irse.

Se espera un momento a que Even no lo pueda ver para soltar un quejido y desplomarse en el mostrador con la cabeza enterrada en las manos. Alguien le da un golpe en la nuca, y se yergue de nuevo para ver que Jonas y Mahdi lo están mirando con incredulidad.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —pregunta Mahdi.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que fue genial la otra noche? —lo interrumpe Jonas.

—Que sí —insiste Isak a la defensiva—, si os dije que nos besamos.

—E hicisteis la relación oficial, ¿no? —comprueba Jonas, e Isak hace una mueca.

—¿No del todo? —contesta. Jonas y Mahdi lo siguen mirando con expectación, así que Isak lo elabora un poco—. No llegamos a hablar del tema.

Ahora es Mahdi el que lo golpea en el hombro.

—¿Que no hablasteis?

—Eres tontísimo —resopla Jonas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Isak ofendido, aunque en realidad ya sabe lo que Jonas va a decirle.

—¡No os podéis besar y después no hablar del tema! —exclama—. No podéis ser mejores amigos, trabajar juntos, besaros y no hablar del tema.

—Lo sé —Isak gime alargando las palabras y enterrando la cara en las manos de nuevo. ¿Qué carajos le pasa? ¿Por qué no se sincera y le dice a Even cómo se siente? ¿Qué le da tanto miedo?

—No vamos a almorzar con vosotros luego —le dice Mahdi con expresión seria—. Te toca arreglarlo.

Isak suspira largamente, se levanta y asiente con la cabeza.

Le toca arreglarlo.

* * *

Todavía faltan cinco minutos para el descanso para comer de Isak y debería quedarse en Urgencias, pero en vez de eso está fuera del hospital andando en círculos en la zona de descanso que tienen para los pacientes y dándole vueltas a cómo confesarle a Even cómo se siente de verdad.

Está en la décimo octava vuelta cuando alguien le corta el paso de golpe. Levanta la vista del suelo y se encuentra a Sana frente a él evaluándolo con esa mirada que siempre acaba haciéndole confesarlo todo.

—Te he visto desde la sala de descanso —dice ofreciéndole uno de los cafés que lleva en la mano—. Le vas a hacer un agujero al suelo.

Isak resopla, deja caer los hombros y acepta el café.

—Gracias.

—¿Día duro? —pregunta, y le hace una seña para que empiece a andar.

—Algo así —contesta para evitar la pregunta. Anda a su lado mientras caminan en dirección opuesta a la entrada del hospital.

—¿Tiene que ver con Even?

Isak se detiene de golpe y la mira con sorpresa. Sana no ha quedado tanto con él y Even como para saber qué está pasando.

—¿Cómo has…?

—¿Aparte de porque todo el hospital lleva un año entero apostando sobre cuándo vais a empezar a salir? —lo interrumpe, y levanta las cejas con astucia—. A mi hermano y a Yousef les gusta hablar.

Isak sacude la cabeza e intenta no pensar en Even hablando de lo que siente por él con otras personas.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Sana insiste cuando no dice nada.

Isak se encoge de hombros pensando en qué decir, pero lo cierto es que sigue en blanco. ¿Cómo carajo puede verbalizar todo lo que Even le hace sentir? Todo lo que él espera hacerle sentir a Even.

—Es que… ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco y él no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿O si lo nuestro no funciona y acabamos arruinando nuestra amistad? ¿O si…?

—Isak, trabajas en Urgencias —lo interrumpe, aunque Isak no acaba de entender qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, pero Sana sigue hablando antes de que pregunte—. Todo tu trabajo se basa en valorar riesgos y tomar decisiones importantes. Y se te da bien —insiste—. ¿Por qué te cuesta más calcular este riesgo que cualquier otro?

Y eso consigue hacer que se pare a pensar en ello. A pensar de verdad en qué es lo que ha estado reteniéndolo. Al final no obtiene respuesta. Él y Even… Ambos han estado orbitando alrededor del otro desde que se conocen. Primero como amigos, claro, pero siempre han sido algo más. Siempre se han tratado de forma diferente que al resto. Es una de las personas más importantes de la vida de Isak y el solo pensamiento de perderlo es insoportable.

Pero piensa en estar con él…

Y es más importante que todo lo demás.

Y es lo que Isak quiere.

Mira a Sana y le sonríe tenuemente.

—¿Te importa si…?

Sana pone los ojos en blanco, pero cuando le hace gestos para que se vaya está sonriendo.

—Lárgate, anda.

—Gracias —le dice con sinceridad, y se da la vuelta y se apresura a entrar en el hospital.

Tira el café a la basura y se mira el reloj mientras acelera el paso. Even tendría que estar ya de descanso. Isak se plantea ir directamente a la cafetería para ver si Even está ya allí, pero lo más seguro es que esté todavía en Pediatría. Mira los ascensores, pero sabe que pueden tardar bastante en llegar, así que se va directamente a las escaleras y baja los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llega a Pediatría.

Isak se detiene al llegar al pasillo y mira alrededor para ver si hay algún rastro de Even. No lo ve, pero sí que ve a Chris y sale corriendo hacia ella sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¡Chris! —le grita—. ¿Has visto a Even?

Chris lo mira raro y se encoge de hombros con demasiada tranquilidad para las circunstancias.

—Hace un par de minutos dijo que se iba a almorzar contigo.

Joder, ¿va a tener que declararle su amor en mitad de la cafetería?

Isak jadea y desvía la mirada al pasillo cuando escucha el timbre del ascensor. Y, joder, allí está Even.

Está dentro del ascensor y se está cerrando la puerta.

Se está cerrando la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¡Even, aguanta la puerta! —le grita mientras corre hacia el ascensor. Ve cómo Even levanta la cabeza cuando grita su nombre, ve cómo se da cuenta de que es Isak quien lo llama y ve cómo se estira para que no se cierre la puerta justo segundos antes de que se pueda cerrar del todo.

Isak se detiene al otro lado de la puerta y jadea por el esfuerzo antes de erguirse y mirar a Even. Sus caras están a escasos centímetros.

—¿Qué…?

Isak sacude la cabeza antes de que Even diga nada más y se mete en el ascensor, forzando a Even a dar un paso atrás. La puerta se cierra con un timbre de nuevo tras ellos, pero no le presta demasiada atención.

—Te quiero —dice casi en un suspiro. Traga saliva y se fuerza a seguir hablando a pesar de que Even abra mucho los ojos y la boca—. Estoy enamorado de ti, joder —dice riéndose—. Y siento haber estado tan raro antes, siento no haber sido lo bastante valiente, pero, dios, Even, me aterras. Me gustas tanto que me aterra. Pero no me importa… porque eres un riesgo que quiero tomar. Porque ni siquiera eres un riesgo. Eres… No hay nadie en el mundo en el que confíe más que en ti. Más que en nosotros —admite por fin—. Eres mi constante.

Durante un momento aterrador Even no dice nada e Isak piensa que lo ha arruinado todo, pero entonces se le extiende por la cara la sonrisa más espectacular que Isak ha visto en la vida y da un paso al frente para besar a Isak con toda la fuerza del universo.

Isak le envuelve los brazos alrededor del cuello para atraer a Even aún más hacia sí mismo y lo besa con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel hasta que se queda sin aliento. Le late el corazón tan fuerte en el pecho que parece que va a explotarle de un momento a otro, y las mariposas que tenía en el estómago se han escapado y se le han extendido por todo el cuerpo. Es el mejor sentimiento del mundo entero.

A pesar de lo frenético que es todo Even lo besa con ternura y alterna besos suaves y ligeros con besos más intensos y largos. Solo se aparta lo justo para poder mirar a Isak a los ojos y hablarle.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti —dice, y vuelve a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Isak pierde la noción de espacio y tiempo cuando se besan y se olvida por completo de dónde están hasta que suena un timbre familiar y un “Joder, ¡por fin!” mucho más familiar en la distancia.

Se separan de un salto e Isak ve que las puertas del ascensor se han abierto, de hecho, justo al lado de la zona de enfermería y que Jonas, Mahdi y Magnus están allí de pie con sonrisillas de satisfacción.

— _Faen_ , solo habéis tardado un año —resopla Mahdi divertido, y se gira para mirar a Jonas y a Magnus—. Bueno, ¿quién tenía diciembre?

—Yo estaba segurísimo de que iba a ser en noviembre —se queja Magnus, y Jonas empieza a reírse.

Even bufa tras él y busca la mirada de Isak con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Almorzamos?

Isak sonríe, estira la mano y aprieta el botón para cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

—Por supuesto.

La puerta se cierra con las protestas de los chicos de fondo, pero Isak está demasiado ocupado atrayendo a Even para besarlo de nuevo como para darse cuenta.

*

—Es raro, ¿no? —pregunta Isak después mientras almuerzan. Tienen los pies enlazados bajo la mesa y sonrisas de adoración en la cara de forma permanente.

Even asiente con la cabeza y se le agranda la sonrisa.

—Pero es un buen raro.

—Sí —Isak coincide con ternura, y le falta poco para derretirse en la silla cuando Even le coge la mano sobre la mesa—. Entonces, ¿somos…? ¿Ahora somos novios? —pregunta con indecisión. Isak ha usado toda la confianza que tenía en la confesión de antes y ahora solo le queda una sensación más precaria, con toques de ternura y esperanza.

Pero la sonrisa radiante de Even calma sus nervios.

—Isak, como tu médico, creo que mi deber es recetarte un novio para poder sobrellevar tu enamoramiento.

Isak pone los ojos en blancos y se le escapa una risa.

—Eres lo peor —se queja.

—Pero me quieres —le contesta Even con una expresión de felicidad absoluta. Isak nota como su propia expresión se torna en una de adoración al asentir.

—Sí, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —susurra Even con los ojos brillantes.

Y están sentados en la cafetería del hospital, y quizás sea el sitio menos romántico del mundo entero, pero Isak cree que es bastante apropiado que su historia comience en un edificio rebosante de vida y muerte, familia y tantísimo amor.

Este es su principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Hasta la próxima <3
> 
> Como siempre, podéis venir a gritarme a [littlespooneven](https://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) si os apetece :’)  
> 
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Hola guapis <3 Yo también espero que os haya gustado, porque es un fic al que vuelvo siempre que necesito leer algo blandito. ¡Y si leerlo es blandito imaginad cómo ha sido traducirlo! Si queréis decirle algo a la autora podéis comentar aquí, pero también podéis ir directamente a su fic en inglés a decirle cosas bonitas (o comentáis en los dos uwu).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!
> 
> Como siempre, si me buscáis, podéis encontrarme en [littlespooneven](https://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) :’)
> 
> Hasta pronto <3


End file.
